Captain Marvel Adventures Vol 1 80
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Locations: * ** , 1948 *** , 1948 ** Sivana's present-day secret laboratory ** , 1940 *** , 1940 ** Skytower Apartments Items: * Concepts: * | Writer2_1 = William Woolfolk | Penciler2_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker2_1 = C.C. Beck | StoryTitle2 = Captain Marvel's Inferiority Complex! | Synopsis2 = Under pressure from an important sponsor, Sterling Morris persuades Billy Batson to persuade Captain Marvel to show up at Mrs. Van Rockabilt's high-society soiree. Marvel reluctantly attends and things go poorly, and he makes a bad impression on the idle wealthy phonies present. Embarrassed and out-of-place, Captain Marvel develops an inferiority complex, and describes it out loud, drawing the attention of high-society psychiatrist Doctor Deflong, who gives him his card. The next day Captain Marvel visits the psychiatrist, and in a free-association exercise he tells him the story of his first embarrassing encounter with Society Sam, famous international swindler. He'd caught the bad guy but had also gotten scorned and scolded by a mean rich girl. Based on this, the doctor advises the Captain to try again, and he arranges for Mrs. Van Rockabilt to invite Marvel to a croquet match at her estate, the following day. Captain Marvel flies out to the croquet grounds, and at first he does a better job of aping the society people's manners, but soon a lucky but embarrassing accident leads him indoors at just the right moment to catch "Count de Champagne" in the act of burgling Mrs. van Rockabilt's wall safe. This regains the good will of all the society swells, and he gets over his inferiority complex. The next day Billy Batson explains most of this to his radio audience. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Society Sam, (as "Count de Champagne") Other Characters: * Doctor Deflong * Doctor Sivana * Mrs. van Rockabilt * snobby rich girl Locations: * ** *** *** Van Rockabilt Estate | Writer3_1 = William Woolfolk | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Captain Marvel Meets the Weatherman! | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mr. and Mrs. Cranston Locations: * Western ** Cranston Family Farm | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = | Inker11_1 = | Editor11_1 = Wendell Crowley | StoryTitle11 = Captain Kid | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Captain Kid | Writer14_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler14_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker14_1 = C.C. Beck | StoryTitle14 = Captain Marvel in the Land of Surrealism! | Synopsis14 = Vinch, the famous surrealist artist, had a map, which led to the Land of Surrealism. Vinch called it his "Goofy Grotto." That's where he went to create his paintings. The art world scoffed at him, but he proved to Billy Batson that the place was real. After a weird encounter with the very weird natives of this other-worldly place, Captain Marvel tore up Vinch's map, which according to him would prevent anyone else from finding this grotto. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Leonardo Vinch * Land of Surrealism Natives Locations: * ** * Vinch's "Goofy Grotto," aka "Land of Surrealism" | Notes = * "A Twice-Told Tale" was reprinted in . * The Weatherman appearing in this issue's third story appears very different from the Weather Man appearing in Captain Marvel, Jr. Vol 1 24. His abilities are supernatural, and innate, for instance, while the Weather Man in Captain Marvel, Jr. used special equipment to make weather. This Weatherman is also a lot more malicious, where the other Weather Man was just very cranky. * Also appearing in this issue of Captain Marvel Adventures were: ** Tightwad Tad (appears twice) ** Captain Tootsie: "Saves the School Party" ** Dopey Danny Dee: "Early Morning Movie" ** Whippersnappers: "Farm Frollicking" | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}